Limbo
by Fanatical Dreams
Summary: Perhaps you'd scold me for making friends with missing ninja - especially the Akatsuki - but please understand Tsunade-shishou, that this is limbo. AU


AN: I'm sorry I haven't been on for a long time, but I've been experiencing a disease called writer's block. But I'm alright now, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

_Day 16_

It is my sixteenth day in what Itachi, Kisame and Deidara call 'limbo'. Yes Tsunade-sama, you have read right, I am talking about Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, and Deidara of Iwa. Of course, I don't know if this will ever get to you, but what's the harm in trying? I only started writing now (sorry!) because Itachi suggested that I should make a written log, so that when (not if!) I get out I can show it to you. Lucky I had my medical scrolls with me at the time – you're only allowed to take out what you brought in.

But I better start off with some background.

It all started 16 days ago, when I was on my partner mission with Naruto. The Kumo missing ninja we had been following caught onto us, and he and his team took me down. I'm pretty sure they're eliminated now – from what I remember, Naruto was _super _pissed. Anyway, according to the Trio (which is what I've started calling Itachi, Kisame and Deidara), I'm probably in a comatose state in the real world, since I have a heartbeat (compared to the other occupants who are all dead).

I should probably explain this to you though – 'limbo', as the Trio have termed it, is a sort of between stage between good and bad. After you die, you either go up, or you go down. It's for people who are mixed – so much so that they can't be definitely sorted. You all enter in your 'prime' state – for most it's in their twentieth to fortieth year, and it basically works as a system of houses all linked together. Each house is personally tailored to fit its residents – our house has Kisame's living room, Itachi's kitchen, Deidara's dining room, and my coffee machine (apparently I didn't get a room because I'm not staying permanently, but I'll explain that later).

The chain of houses though is never ending – you walk out of your front door into a small 'lawn' that is yours, but right after that you enter another person's house. It's never ending – I've tried lots of times, and so have the Trio. But you bump into some interesting people – Itachi first found Kisame and then the two went and staked out a house, which coincidentally, was neighboured with Deidara's. The three eventually moved in together, and now, strangely, _I'm _rooming with them as well.

Itachi and Kisame actually came across Pein the first time they went looking for a way out of limbo. He saw them, and nodded, and asked them to look for a boy named 'Yahiko', though Pein did say 'he probably was sorted with the good ones'. The next time they bumped into him was with Deidara, and Konan had joined him. They never did come across Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu though – perhaps they went straight down? Or up, in Hidan's case, if 'Jashin-sama' really was real.

That said, Itachi won't tell me the 'good deeds' he did to balance out his evil ones, which is strange, because I at least thought that Itachi would go straight down. Deidara's limbo status had something to do with a tragic childhood that he refused to expand on, and Kisame's was attributed to environment or some other (he said something about peace and corruption…?). I've refrained pondering about Pein and Konan (they still terrify me), though Kisame said something about asking Jiraiya?

Anyway, apparently I'm a weird case – it's the first time someone _non-dead _has entered limbo, and they're quite positive I'm alive (I actually have a heartbeat). Nevertheless, that's why they're sure I'll escape, when they've resigned themselves to living here forever.

Perhaps you'd scold me for making friends with missing ninja, especially the Akatsuki, but please understand Tsunade-shishou, that this is limbo.

_Day 20_

Today we went on our weekly 'Let's Go and Try to Find an Exit' campaign, or LGTFE, as I've begun to call it. No luck so far – we ended up just rounding back to our own back yard – but I bumped into Haku!

You may not know him, but ask Naruto, and he'll tell you for sure. Sad thing was though, Zabuza wasn't there (ask Naruto again), but Haku had made friends. He also believes I'll escape, and he instructed me to tell Naruto when I do, that he hopes he becomes strong, and that he believes in him.

Anyway, life here actually isn't that bad – it's rather domesticated though, and I can tell Deidara gets frustrated whenever he blows up our front lawn, and wakes up the next day to find it perfectly back to normal. Either it's some sort of limbo trick, or Kisame and Itachi just really like gardening (I'm betting on the second).

Is it strange that I'm friends with these missing ninja? I guess in limbo, where money doesn't matter, and all you have are fellow ninja and civilian, all these prejudices just go to dust.

I went around with Deidara yesterday by the way, and we went around the houses collecting stories. We met heaps of people – some that I liked, some that I didn't – and I heard many, many stories. I heard the stories of ninja, who were betrayed by their own government, of samurai, that broke the honoured code, and even of civilians, who lived in the fear of the invading ninja.

I'll tell them to you and Naruto when I come back – promise!

Itachi also came up with a theory about why I'm in limbo – perhaps I'm destined to come here after I die. Although since I haven't done anything drastically controversial, I still have no idea why, though Itachi believes that something I do in the future in will make me end up here. Whatever the end result though, the Trio _did _say they'd welcome me into the house if I was to return.

_Day 24_

I'm utterly bored today. It seems like the Trio has decided to unanimously go all moody on me.

Deidara's been sulking in his room all day – his exploding sculpture malfunctioned slightly and blew up half the living room. He's pissed because his experiment didn't work, and Kisame's pissed because now his living room is destroyed. Itachi's mad because I had to drink my coffee with him in his kitchen instead of in the living room (as I usually do), and then accidently knocked over his coffee. He did that whole 'I'm an Uchiha so I'll be silent but I'll project this really threatening aura so you know I'm mad'. Then I told him it was _my _coffee machine anyway so he should be grateful that he even _has _coffee, and then he just walked off!

And even though the living room will be repaired by tomorrow – wonders of limbo – they'll _still _be mad! Itachi, because he's just weird like that, Kisame, because he'd still be holding onto that grudge against Deidara, and Deidara, because all other three members of the household are blaming the whole fiasco on him.

On a brighter note, my birthday's coming up in a week and three days! But if the Trio doesn't sober up by then, I'll whip 'em into shape!

_Day 34_

Would you believe me if I told you Tsunade-sama, that the Trio threw me a birthday party?

Well they did – to officially celebrate my nineteenth.

It was really strange yet great at the same time – they invited heaps of people as well as Haku and his friends, and Pein and Konan. I met a few people that I had healed before, a few people that I had fought before, and a lot of people I had never met.

And apparently, the Trio had gotten over their PMS a few days before my birthday so that they could plan it! It was really surprising, because I had only mentioned to Itachi once (a casual, 'I'm actually older than Sasuke-kun – my birthday's March 28'), but since he has the freakiest memory ever, I'm not surprised.

But because of all that I'm dead tired now, so I'll head off to bed!

_Day 171_

I haven't written in a long time because Kisame accidently burnt most of my scrolls in an attempt to fry an egg. This is the only scroll I have left, so I've been saving my paper for when something drastic happens – and so it has.

People have been disappearing from limbo.

They're just there one moment – then gone.

It's never happened before, according to some of the first few here, and everyone is beginning to worry. There has been a pattern though – everyone that disappeared, was once a powerful ninja.

_Day 175_

Haku disappeared.

I'm beginning to worry – a lot.

Even Deidara is losing his cheeriness, and now, when you walk out sometimes, you see an empty house. All that are disappearing are ninja. Are we going to be next?

_Day 177_

Itachi has a theory – he thinks it's some sort of Resurrection jutsu. We went to see Pein and Konan the yesterday to check – according to them, they had started looking at Orochimaru's basic resurrection technique, and were beginning to improve it. They do believe though, after their death, that someone named Madara would be after it.

The Trio have lost most of their exuberance, and Itachi is worried about this Madara person. I don't understand a lot because I was never an Akatsuki member, but Kisame says that the reason that Itachi is in limbo, was something to do with the Uchiha massacre, Madara, and the Konoha council.

It's confusing – extremely confusing – and it's worrying. More and more ninja are disappearing, and I have a feeling it's to do with whatever conversation the Akatsuki were having.

_Day 180_

Shishou, I know the truth behind the Uchiha massacre.

I know that you know, and I know that Sasuke doesn't.

You have to find him shishou, Naruto – you can't let Itachi's sacrifice go to waste.

I understand now why he is in limbo.

_Day 182_

Deidara disappeared.

I don't know what's happening – everyone is getting worried, and I've taken it upon myself to go with Itachi and Kisame to meet with Pein and Konan now. I'll brief you on the info if I have enough space left to write.

_Day 183_

Deidara's dining room disappeared. Does this mean he's not coming back?

_Day 186_

Kisame disappeared too. Now it's just me and Itachi in our house with a kitchen and a coffee machine.

_Day 187_

Itachi and Pein disappeared together during our meeting. I'm living with Konan now, and even though we don't show it, I know that both of us are scared.

_Day 189_

I've taken to making periodic writings, just in case I disappear.

_Day 191_

I'm still here, but many more are disappearing.

_Day 193_

I have a feeling – a strange feeling – I think I might be coming back shishou, I really do.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Is it weird that I'm still documenting everything even after I've returned from limbo? I guess it's just habit.

I woke up, you know, in hospital. A Root Operative was standing over me when I opened my eyes, but it was Sai. Tsunade-shishou is dead.

I guess she'll never read those letters.

Danzou's Hokage now – he took over after shishou, and I suspect he had something to do with her 'accidental' death too, but everyone loyal to her has been killed – except for the ones that escaped.

According to Sai, Naruto and Team Gai are now listed as missing ninja. Kakashi died defending Konoha, and all operatives now are Root. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji have elected to stay with their clans, but Shino, Kiba and Hinata are planning to escape. Sai is working as an inside informant for the rogues, and thus was lucky enough to grab the position guarding my hospital bed.

See me, I was unconscious this whole time in a coma. Ever since the battle with the missing ninja, I had been in this hospital bed for 193 days. I had only been unconscious for fifty or so days before Danzou took over. Sai doesn't know what Root's plans for me are, but Danzou must've kept me alive this whole time for a reason. Perhaps it's to lure in Naruto – after all, he's his biggest contender for the Hokage seat, and the jinchuuriki _does _have a talent for rallying people together.

Nevertheless, Sai told me all of this within the first few moments of my consciousness. Most of it didn't really sink in until he was half way through, but by then I had already formed an idea from the meetings I had had with all the Akatsuki in limbo. Danzou was working with Madara again, and since he couldn't run a village with his small portion of ANBU, he needed more – and who better than the reanimated?

I needed a way to defeat him, but I didn't know how. Sai left immediately after telling me all this to find Danzou – after all, to maintain his façade he still needed to be 'loyal'. Danzou was probably coming any second now to question me, and I needed to escape.

And _that, _was when Akatsuki burst in through the door.

There was Itachi, and Kisame, and Deidara, in the _real world, _free from limbo, reanimated, and _here._

And what did I do?

I joined them.

Guess Itachi does have a knack for being right eh?

But anyway, with Madara gone from Akatsuki, and it was just the Trio, Pein, and I, and Konan joined us soon after. She and Pein finished their edits on the reanimation jutsu, and freed themselves from Madara's grasp into their _own _version of Reanimation, where they were point blank human.

I know now why they were in limbo – Akatsuki are working forward towards peace. And yes, I'm one of them now, but Naruto needs help from the shadows, and who better to give it than we? I'll probably never return to Konoha, and Naruto may never find out the truth. But I sort of understand it all – like Itachi with the massacre, I was doing my own sort of saving. Naruto would always have help from us, though he'd never know it. I don't think I'd be able to connect with my old friends the same way anyway – there's something about limbo, about the bonds you make and the friends you cherish.

It's the Akatsuki I'm with now and this is a new page in my life.

Cordially,

_Haruno Sakura_

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed that, and let me know what you think!

**Note: **Just to explain some things, Itachi is in limbo because he only perpetrated the massacre for world peace, however that didn't outweigh all the other crimes he had committed, and thus he's in limbo. Kisame, if you recall, truly did what he believed was the best for Mist, and Madara also influenced him quite a bit, and Deidara was forced to join Akatsuki. Pein and Konan are obviously in limbo because of their wish for world peace, even if they tried to achieve it via war, and Haku is in limbo because he committed various crimes, but all for Zabuza. And Zabuza didn't make it, because he never really showed his heart until the last moment (after Haku's death he still used his body as a shield)


End file.
